Yes Minister
Yes, Minister and its sequel Yes, Prime Minister are British comedies that were broadcast by the BBC between 1980 and 1988 . The venue was originally the office of a minister and the sequel 10 Downing Street , the workplace of the Prime Minister. All 38 episodes were written by Antony Jay and Jonathan Lynn and take 30 minutes per episode. Content [ hide ] *1 Story *2 Episodes **2.1 Yes, Minister ***2.1.1 Series 1 ***2.1.2 Series 2 ***2.1.3 Series 3 ***2.1.4 Special **2.2 Yes, Prime Minister ***2.2.1 Series 1 ***2.2.2 Series 2 *3 Quotes *4 External links Story [ edit ] The central theme of the series is the struggle between (Dr) James "Jim" Hacker (played by Paul Eddington ), the newly appointed minister in the (fictional) Department for Administrative Affairs and his officials and ministerial colleagues. Nigel Hawthorne plays Sir Humphrey Appleby, KCB , MVO , MA (Oxon) , a high official, Secretary-General of the Department of Administrative Affairs, Derek Fowlds in a major supporting role as Hackers personal secretary, Bernard Woolley. Woolley is always the "man in the middle", torn by his personal loyalty to Hacker and his working relationship with Sir Humphrey, who his boss is. When Hacker after 1984 Prime Minister is, Sir Humphrey is true also promoted to Secretary-General 'No. 10 'Hacker and appoints Bernard Woolley as his first personal secretary at his new post. The humor of the series is mainly embodied in the conflict between the minister (who thinks he has the power in the hands), and the civil service, which actually runs the country. Jim Hacker repeatedly tries to achieve a specific political goal to which he is opposed by Sir Humphrey, who is trying to maintain the status quo and reject any form of ambition by definition. Other core components are Sir Humphreys complicated sentences and cynicism and Hackers tend to ludicrous Churchillian to speak when he was politically inspired and just after proclaiming an opinion under pressure to move the opposite. speeches from Yes, Minister and Yes, Prime Minister by political scientists praised for their accurate portrait of the state administration. [source?] Each episode ends as Sir Humphrey says, "Yes Minister" or "Yes, Prime Minister!" It was in 2009 a Dutch version of the comedy broadcast by the VPRO called Sorry Minister . Episodes [ edit ] There are 38 episodes made, from 1980 to 1988 . Yes, Minister [ edit ] Series 1 [ edit ] *Open Government *The Official Visit *The Economy Drive *Big Brother *The Writing on the Wall *The Right to Know *Jobs For the Boys Series 2 [ edit ] *The Compassionate Society *Doing the Honours *The Death List *The Greasy Pole *The Devil You Know *The Quality of Life *A Question of Loyalty Series 3 [ edit ] *Equal Opportunities *The Challenge *The Skeleton in the Cupboard *The Moral Dimension *The Bed of Nails *The Whisky Priest ( *The Middle-Class Rip-Off Special [ edit ] *Party Games :Special one-hour, round Hackers appointment as Prime Minister. Yes, Prime Minister [ edit ] Series 1 [ edit ] *The Grand Design *The Ministerial Broadcast *The Smoke Screen *The Key *A Real Partnership *A Victory for Democracy *The Bishop's Gambit *One of Us Series 2 [ edit ] *Man Overboard *Official Secrets *A Diplomatic Incident *A Conflict of Interest *Power to the People *The Patron to the Arts *The National Education Service *The Tangled Web Category:1980 television series debuts Category:1988 television series endings